The present invention relates to a digital alarm timepiece and, more particularly to a digital alarm timepiece wherein a standard time and a time remaining before an alarm signal are selectively displayed by operation of a switch, and wherein the alarm is operable even when the standard time is displayed after the remaining time to the alarm is set.
In the conventional digital alarm timepiece, the timepiece actuates an alarm at a set time and it is impossible to know the time remaining to the alarm time.